1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decoding composite PAL television signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard method of decoding a composite PAL television signal used in domestic PAL color television receivers makes use of a decoder including a delay device whereby information is derived from two successive horizontal scan lines. This gives a generally acceptable picture, although critical examination, for example of a test card, shows a lack of resolution of fine detail. This defect assumes more importance with moves towards larger screens and towards higher fidelity television reproduction. One reason for the defect is the failure properly to separate the chrominance components U and V from the incoming signal.